Yo Solo Quiero Tenerte Cerca (Remake)
by Estefania -FannYPalaciosNivans
Summary: Remake de mi historia original con el mismo titulo, la resubo con mejoras por que quedó inconclusa y perdí mi correo de la cuenta. Piers esta enamorado de Chris, pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo. Pero a partir de un día de borrachera Chris ve de forma diferente a Piers. NIVANFIELD( Yaoi) Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans, Jill Valentine y la B.S.A.A pertenecen a CAPCOM Co.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

 **Hola. Que raro se siente volver despues de tanto tiempo. Pero me encuentro feliz, les contaré como es que decidí volver.**

 **Estaba medio triste y bajoneada una noche, y decidi leer fanfics nivanfield para aportale nostalgia a mi combo xD. B** **usque y mi fanfic apareció primero en google, lo cual me causo gracia y me sorprendio, casi habia olvidado que escribí un fanfic. Entre a reirme de como escribía en 2013 y vi que tenia 40 y tantos comentarios y me sorpredi porque cuando yo subia muy pocas personas comentaban, fui a leerlos y me puso muy feliz saber que había gente que la leyo hace no tanto y queriá una continuacion. Siendo ya tarde o no decidí darle un final a esta historia y de paso una especie de remake ya que hay cosas que las escribi de cierta forma que hoy las expresaria mejor y siento que la historia no se desarrolló del todo como yo tenía en mi cabeza.**

 **Desde ya que la linea de la historia y trama son las mismas, solo que va a haber mas detalles y uno que otro retoquesillo. Espero que sea de su agrado y apoyenme, estoy muy ansiosa de seguir.**

 **Aguante Nivanfield vieja! Y Piers vuelve señores yo lo se!**

 **Aclararé en donde sea necesario los puntos de vista para evitar confusiones.**

 **Sin mas que decir el fic:**

* * *

 **Yo Solo Quiero Tenerte Cerca, Capitulo 1.**

No no, no puede haber persona más molesta que Chris Redfield cuando es terco...todo el tiempo lo es pero hay una cosa en que lo es mas: En cuanto a tomar...

Se vuelve arrogante y se comporta de manera grosera o inesperada. En ese mismísimo estado de ebrio se encuentra él ahora...

-Vaaamos Piers, venga tengo un hueso para usted-Golpeó sobre su regazo como incitándome a subir alli.

Ahora cree que soy su perro... ¿En serio?

-Capitán vamos, está borracho deje de decir estupideces-Rodé los ojos.

Pase por la cocina a dejar mi vaso de leche entre los platos sucios...Era tarde y me estaba por ir a dormir... Pero tengo la mala costumbre de tomar leche antes de dormir.

-¡Ven cachorrito! Es una ordeeeen-Chris estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina sonriendo tontamente... Tenía una botella de whisky a su lado y un vaso ya vacio.

Me miraba ansioso, esperando que respondiera como su cachorrito que esperó todo el día para ver a su amo. Si no fuera porque lo conozco muy bien, ni me daría cuenta de que está borracho...Es de esa clase de personas que puede disimularlo muy bien cuando quiere.

-Piers- Me llamó.Ni siquiera arrastra las palabras ¿Qué borracho puede hablar tan serio?

Bueno esto no es nada serio... ¿yo? Su cachorrito...Hmm y ¿con correa?

¿En q-que estoy pensando? No es el momento para pensar esas cosas.

-¿Qué Chris?- Me crucé de brazos entrecerrando los ojos, que querría esta vez?

-Siéntese a mi lado... Ahora- Ordenó.

Obedecí. Quiero saber a dónde va a llegar con esto.

-Buen chico-Acaricio mi espalda

¿ Tiene pensado seguir con lo del perro?"Buen chico" No me trates como un perro dios! Maldito Chris, espero que no se haya dado cuenta de lo rojo que me estoy poniendo. Suspiré y cerré mis ojos, tenía que calmarme y sobre todo no estar rojo

El masaje de Chis fue a mi cabello. Estaba a punto de reprocharle por despeinarme. Miré hacia arriba en busca de una desagradable cara de que encuentro no es eso...

Chris me mira serio y no dice nada...Su mano se desliza de mi cuello a mi espalda lentamente.

-Chris?- Quise saber que le pasaba.

Ya había superado mi "enrojecimiento" pero con Chris viéndome tan, no lo se...raro. Mis mejillas ardían de nuevo.

-Piers…se ve tan adorable...con su cabello de este modo y sonrojado... Es tan lindo- Soltó de golpe sin cambiar su semblante serio.

-¿Qué?-¿Queeeeeeee? En serio?Bueno gracias... se está volviendo más estúpido aun

-Capitá es una tontería en serio, basta no soy su cachorro- Decidí que ya era suficiente, definitivamente Chris no estaba en sus cabales. Me levante dispuesto a irme pero algo me detuvo.

Chris me agarró del brazo y me hizo volver a él.

¿Qué hace? Chris es obviamente más fuerte que yo y me cuesta mucho forcejear con solo uno de sus sacó la corbata y en unos segundos la ató a mi cuello...

-¡Chris basta! ¿Qué te pasa?- Le pedi serio

Esto ya me está empezando a asustar un poco ¿qué piensa hacer Chris? Generalmente se me hace facil leerlo y saber que quiere decir o que le está pasando, pero asi en este estado en que está no puedo, tiene reacciones impulsivas que no puedo verme venir.

Peeero por mas que esto es raro y no debería, con Chris atándome y ordenándome cosas me estoy poniendo...Dios es que es él y mi mente divaga en las cosas que le gustarian que pasen, sin pensar en lo que realmente esta bien.

-Se porto mal Piers y tu amo tiene que castigarte, pero tranquilo no te voy a golpear...- Chris sonrie y juraría que su mirada se volvio mas oscura.

¿Por qué tiene que decir esas clase de cosas? Mas material para mi mente sucia.

-Bueno...no tan duro- Completa su frase ajustando más la corbata alrededor de mi cuello. Después se levanto y se acerco a mí tirando de la "correa" para acercarnos más.

Estabamos de pie frente a frente, cerré los ojos y miré hacia otro lado, no podía soportar la cercaní esto era demasiado, demasiado borracho, demasiado cerca, demasiado fuerte.

Siempre había fantaseado con Chris, desde que lo vi lo he admirado tanto, y con el pasar del tiempo y cuanto más lo conozco, siento que la admiración que le tenía pasó a ser…mucho mas.

-Vamos Piers, mírame a la cara no seas grosero-Abrí mis ojos, reuní coraje y lo mire, pensando bien lo que estaba apunto de decir.

-Capitán, no estoy seguro de que este bien ¿puedo decirle amo?Bueno… lo siento estaba tentado. Y ya que estaba en esta situacion podía aprovechar, o no?

Chris se había sorprendido, me di cuenta por su expresión con sus grandes ojos azules bien abiertos. Aunque solo duró unos segundos…Y cambió a una sonrisa de lado, muy atractiva.

-Por eso no significa que no ya te redimiste con tu amo-

Asentí con mi cabeza no se me ocurría nada mas, no creía ser capaz de decir algo coherente, no con Chris sonriendo de esa manera. Dije que me aprovecharía de la situacion pero no se si pueda seguir adelante, esto es confuso, repentino, excitante. Y realmente no se ni como comportarme

Hubo un gran silencio incomodo, hasta que Chris suspiró y se reunió con mi mirada.

–Sabes ya pensé en tu castigo- Hablo finalmente

-Ah Hmm…- ¿Que podría decir?

-Bueno Piers… Tu castigo va a ser que hagas tus trucos-

-¿M-mis trucos?-

-Sip. Ahora ruede- Dijo tratando de no reir.

El maldito se tomó muy enserio lo del perrito eh… ¿Y que se supone que haga que ruede?

Y definitivamente yo estoy tan loco como él, Porque hice exactamente lo que me dijo: me tiré al piso y rodé como un estúpido perro lo haría. Solo queria que esto terminara que Chris se cansara de esta estupidez, ir a dormir y despertar como si nada hubiese pasado.

-M-muy bien ya está…ja ja ja está perdonado- Decía Chris entre grandes sonrisas.

El muy desgraciado lo estaba disfrutando, es un puto borracho muy astuto.

Se arrodilló y se acerco a mi, que seguía en el suelo-Buen trabajo Piers-

-Gracias… ¿Amo?-Dije siguiendole el juego. Aunque ahora él parece un perro estando en cuatro patas al frente mío.

-Sí, soy tu amo Piers-Dijo Chris besándome en la mejilla y después apoyo su frente en mi mentón.

-Capitán…-¿Por qué hace estas cosas que me confunden? Quise decirle pero al final nada salio de mis demonios, por qué soy asi. Porque en realidad no me importa lo mucho que me confunda, necesito todo de Chris. Por eso no puse un alto, por eso no me fui...

Besé su frente y después lo abracé, estoy seguro de que no recordaría esto mañana. No estando tan borracho en estos momentos.

Supuse que era suficiente largo mi abrazo asique decidí que debería soltarlo ya, aunque ni siquiera tenía las ganas de dejarlo ir.

-Piers...- Me llamó suavemente.

-¿S-sii?-

-Quiero ir a la cama pero yo solo no puedo-Dijo de nuevo en la realidad, al parecer.

-No hay problema-

Sonreí con no es así, nunca pide ayuda para nada cuando está borracho y menos ayuda para ir a dormir. Está muy raro mi Capitán el día de hoy pero bueno prefiero ayudarle a que se caiga por el camino.

Lo llevé recostado a mi hombro hasta que llegamos a su habitación.

Vivimos juntos hace un año ya. Lo decidimos así por comodidad de ambos, como estamos en el mismo equipo siempre tenemos misiones juntos y la verdad nos llevamos bastante bien desde el principio, asi que convivir no es un problema.

Nuestro departamento es muy bonito, con grandes ventanas, un balcon pequeño que nos da el más lindo paisaje de la ciudad. Es completamente blanco pero eso no es malo, le da un aire tranquilo y limpio. Tiene un comedor con un pequeno desayunador, un baño amplio y nuestras dos habitaciones.

Vivir con él es realmente lindo para mi, me ayudo a saber mas de él y con todo lo de Edonia tambien he conocido bastante a mi héroe Chris Redfield sus cosas buenas y las no beber de mas es una de las pocas malas que tiene. Pero eso ya lo dije.

Después es tan…

-Gracias Piers-Me dice Chris dejándose tumbar en la cama.

-De nada Capitán- Le doy un segundo beso en la frente y me volteo para ir a mi cuarto, pero Chris de nuevo me detiene.

-No te vayas…Por favor-Me pide

¿Por qué no sos así sobrio?

-Tranquilo no me voy a ir a ningún lado- Le digo suspirando, sentandome en su cama.

-N-no peero quédate acá, dormí conmigo- Palmea el lado vacio de la cama

-Uhm…señor n...-

-Piers?-

-Esta bien, supongo- Respondi sin mas, ya no debería asombrarme por nada ya esta noche.

Me recosté al frente de Chris, mientras el cerraba sus ojos yo trataba de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

¿Estaba por dormir con mi Capitán?No pude resistirme a mirarlo mientras el dormitaba o yo creía que lo hacía…

Tan hermoso…¡Dios! Porque tengo que pensar esas cosas…

-Chris…-

-¿Mmm qué pasa?-Dice apenas abriendo los ojos.

-Te quiero- Solté

Chris sonrió adormilado y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Si él sentía lo mismo o no ya estaba, yo ya se lo había sé si mañana lo recordaría todos modos . Y yo y me sentía feliz, iba a domir con mi capitan ya despues me preocuparía por lo demas.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado con los pequeños cambios, y los que la leen por primera vez también espero que sea de su agrado :3

Dejemne sus comentarios con las mejoras y sugerencias que tengan, se aprecian mucho.

Hasta el próximo capítulo byeee


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaracion:

P: Punto de vista de Piers

C: Punto de vista de Chris

:v por si no se entendía.

Capitulo 2

La mañana llegó y los rayos del sol me daban justo en los ojos…

Los abrí con pereza y miedo de no encontrar a Chris al lado mio. Todo mi miedo se fue cuando lo vi frente a mis ojos, durmiendo como un niño tan tranquilo e inofensivo…

Sonreí, pero enseguida se me vino la realidad ese Chris tan lindo y pasivo podría despertar y sería un gran problema explicarle que yo hacía durmiendo en su cama.

Narra Piers

Algo cálido me despierta, una mano creo…

Susurra mi nombre "Chris" su voz es muy familiar.

Cuando abro mis ojos la calidez se va, ya no la siento y eso me entristece un poco, miro hacia arriba y nada. Me siento en la cama y fregándome los ojos veo a alguien, aun de forma borrosa por lo perezoso de mis ojos.

Piers? ¿Sos vos?

El cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Me ha empezado a doler la cabeza, aunque tenga solo un poco de ganas de seguir durmiendo, cuando me doy cuenta me había vuelto a quedar dormido y empecé a soñar con Piers.

P:

Chris parece haberme visto, solo espero que haya estado lo suficientemente dormido para que crea que solo se le hizo, o que se vuelva a dormir y crea que fue un sueño.

Me muerdo el labio recostado por la puerta de la habitación de Chris.

¿Por qué? Por qué no tengo el valor de enfrentarte y decírtelo cuando realmente sepas de lo que te estoy hablando y enfrentar tu reacción. La verdad el por qué es una de las preguntas que más me hago desde esa locura que le agarró a Chris.

C:

Esto es muy raro no sé ni cómo ni por qué, pero estaba besando a Piers.

El es tan suave y me gusta tanto besarlo que no puedo parar, parece que a él no le disgusta, me besa también y ya no puedo pensar con claridad.

Nos seguimos besando y yo voy bajando por su cuello con mis labios, el me abraza y gime mi nombre…

Amo ese sonido… ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tock Tock…

Me despierto sobresaltado por el golpe de algo contra la puerta de forma constante.

-Chris llamaron del trabajo… ¿Emm vas a ir?...

-P-Piers… estee-

No me puede ver así, estuve soñando con él y bueno digamos que estoy muy "animado" en estos momentos. Si el entra y me ve así no creo que pueda verlo sin sonrojarme.

-Voy a pasar ¿sí?-

¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¡No! No entres Piers ¡no!...

-Buenos Días-

-Buenas…

No me prestes atención Piers, no lo hagas…

Se sentó en la cama sonriéndome de lado, apoyó su mano en la mía.

-¿Vas a ir?...

-Emm si, me baño me voy.

Bueno por lo menos no se dio cuenta de-

-9:30 Chris.

-Ok- Miré hacia abajo imposible de verla cara a mi fantasía de hace unos minutos.

-Jum veo que dormimos bien- dijo señalando mi, mi… erección…

-Ah – dije fingiendo sorpresa…

-Bueno trate de no estar tan animado para ir al trabajo- Dijo con su típica risita burlona saliendo de mi habitación.

Después de todo es tu culpa, idiota…

Entré en mi habitación totalmente sonrojado pensando en lo que le dije a Chris.

Y en lo que había pasado anoche…

Me senté en la cama reafirmando que no era nada, pero una corbata bajo mis dedos me hizo recordar las cosas que dije y hice, bueno yo no hice nada después de todo.

Me acuerdo que entre en mi habitación, tiré la corbata en la cama y decidí dormir porque no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche…

Es gracioso porque no dormí por miedo a que Chris se despertase, lo que era muy improbable después de verlo dormir tan plácidamente. Y otro por que no podía relajarme con el tan cerca de mí, no no podía.

Cuando cerré mis ojos decidido a dormir…

El teléfono suena, Una y otra vez…

-Mierda…..Corro hasta el living con el fin de callar ese molesto sonido

Veo de quien es… B.S.A.A, uh aclaró mi voz tratando de sonar lo menos fiaquento posible…- ¿Hola?

Buenos Días Piers – respondió amable Emily la secretaria de Chris y bueno mía en parte…-Llamaba para avisarle que todavía no tiene asignada ninguna misión, usted sigue de vacaciones jeje.

-Bueno gracias-digo sonriendo, Y Emily ¿Chris si tiene que ir?…

-Sí, el tiene que comprobar los informes de la misión hace dos meses… No te preocupes no va a tardar mucho… Dice divertida, seguido me insinúa cosas de mi hacia Chris… ¿tan obvio soy? Por lo menos solo ella lo nota…

-Ja ja ja muy graciosa Emily, ¿le digo a Chris si va a ir?

-Te lo agradecería Piers, a las 9:30…

-Hecho entonces… Nos vemos Emm.

-Adiós Piers, tranquilo voy a cuidar de que Chris no le giñe el ojo a nadie… Chauuuu…

-Que mierda Emily!? …

Piip, piip…

Já me cortó…

Eran como las 8:00 a.m…

Entonces tenía que arreglarme no podía entrar en la pieza de Chris todo despeinado y…

Mierda le dije te quiero…

Maldije sobre la pileta del baño…Miré hacia arriba y el cansancio se fue con el agua fría, arreglé mi cabello.

Me miré en espejo varias veces antes de ir a tocar la puerta de su pieza.

Golpeando la puerta dije:

-Chris llamaron del trabajo… ¿Emm vas a ir?...

Chris contestó algo agitado y dormido -P-Piers… estee

El resto se lo saben…

Aunque hay una parte que es realmente interesante, lo rojo que estaba Chris cuando me senté en su cama…

Y lo más interesante, Chris estaba ehmm erecto.

¡Dios! Me esforcé por no mirar bueno a su…

Chris parecía muuuy nervioso ante mi presencia asique le dije lo que debía y decidí dejarlo solo con su erección.

-¡Que tonteria!- dije para mi mismo sosteniendo la corbata en mi mano.

La acerqué a mi cara para verla mejor, olía a Chris.

A ese maldito perfume que tanto me gusta…La puse en mi cuello para revivir la forma en que el me sujeto con ella tirándome cerca de él.

Suspiré cerrando mis ojos, Chris estaba borracho y claramente no sabía lo que hacía, solo buscaba algo por qué divertirse y bueno esa noche me tocó a mí.

Lastimosamente a mí me gusta Chris, me encanta y cualquier cosa que el haga es mucho para mi… Mas ese tipo de cosas que no son comunes en el

De repente algo para lo que no estaba preparado pasó…

Chris entró en mi pieza, ¿Qué hacía aquíí?

Y lo más importante, ¿qué iba a hacer yo cuando él me preguntara sobre su corbata?...

Miré a Chris sin saber que más hacer….

-Piers? ¿Esa no es mi corbata?...Decía mientras se acercaba cautelosamente.

-Emm… bueno yo.

Que podía decir… no le podía contar lo de anoche no me creería, y lo peor no le diría que me la volví a poner para recordar como él lo hizo, no no no

La gran pregunta era que hacia Piers con mi corbata… encima puesta, esto es raro… tampoco tanto por que por ahí fue a recoger la ropa y se la quiso probar… que se yo.

Era mi corbata favorita la roja lisa sin ningún estampado y puesta en ese chico no se veía nada mal.

De hecho se veía muy bien.

Eso me hiso recordar el sueño que tuve con Piers… Yo soñando con Piers, mi amigo Piers. Eso sí que era algo raro. No solo por el hecho de que sea mi amigo y que no lo vea de otra forma, peero, el hecho es que a mí no me gustan los hombres… a mí me gustan las mujeres y no entiendo porque soñé con él y de esa forma.

Pero ese sueño y unos cuantos pensamientos anteriores… me estaban empezando a confundir respecto a mis gustos.

-Bueno la encontré tirada en la puerta de su pieza, la traje y bueno es una corbata bonita entonces me la quise probar…je je je-Piers se explico algo nervioso.

-No pasa nada- dije acariciando la corbata.

-Además es cierto, es una corbata muy linda.

Piers se sonrojó, se ve… como decirlo lindo así sonrojado…

-Chris…

-¿Que pasa Piers? en verdad me puede cuando me llama Chris en todo sentido el podría pedirme cualquier cosa diciéndome "Chris"...

-¿Recordás algo de anoche?

Wau era una buena pregunta por qué realmente no me había puesto a pensar en anoche ni como llegué hasta mi cama ni como…Un momento creo que recuerdo que yo estaba siendo llevado por Piers a mi habitación y que bueno no son muy claras las cosas…Solo escucho mi voz y la de el lo demás es muy confuso.

Dios sí que tomé mucho anoche.

*Recuerdo*

-Chris…

-¿Uhm que pasa? Piers

-Te quiero…

Mis ojos se ensanchan y piers se da cuenta de mi cambio repentino de expresion.

-Chris?

No puedo responder !no se que decirle!. El que está sin argumentos ahora soy yo.

Un latido enorme que podría haber sido escuchando incluso por piers salio de mi pecho al volver a reproducir las palabras en mi cabeza.

Soñé eso o piers realmente me dijo "te quiero"...

-Chris me estas asustado ¿que te pasa?

-Nada, nada solo que no me acuerdo de nada, solo de que me llavaste a mi cama, gracias.

Piers suspira algo decepcionado creo- Bueno de nada capitán no hay problema.

Lo miré un segundo preguntandome para mi: es algo común entre amigos no?..

Uno a sus amigos les dice te quiero, no?

Entonces ¿Por qué me vibra el estomago en la sola idea de pensar que el pudo haber dicho "eso"?

Miro por ultima vez su cara antes de retroceder unos pasos hacia atras, y luego darle la espalda para dirigirme a agarrar mis llaves e ir directamente a la central.

Cierro la puerta de nuestro departamento. Tomo las llaves en mi bolsillo y arranco el auto. Por que piers dijo eso?, bueno en realidad no lo dijo pero...

Me dio un puntazo en el pecho, al escuchar mi cancion sonar ni bien prendo la radio.

"Already Over now..."

" My besting defence... running from you... I can´t resist..."

-Gracias dios por animar mi estado de animo...

Creo que yo solo me estoy hacieendo la cabeza sobre todo es que me molesta el hecho de saber que podria ser un sueño, pero asusta el hecho de que...

No nada,no pasa nada piers es tu amigo chris. Voy peleando con migo mismo en mi cabeza mientras camino por la central buscando a Emmily, para que me de ls malditos papeles y me vaya de nuevo a casa.A mirar la tele, leer los tantos libros que todabia no termino.. o simplemente la comodidad de estar devalde.

Me saco la corbata de Chris y la tiro en la ía estar feliz, chris no se acuerda de nada y menos de que le dije "te quiero", pero no... Yo me estoy sintiendo frustado, molesto... queria que chris se diera cuenta de que lo quiero mucho mas de lo que el se pueda imaginar , y no solo como amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Estoy hace media hora dando vueltas por la cocina, con una taza a medio tomar de café, con una idea que se me ha instalado en la cabeza.

Tomé mi abrigo y salí afuera... necesito aire fresco.

Enfriar mi cabeza, mis tontas ideas.

Ya estaba, ya me estaba dirijiendo a la central sabia que mi estúpido "yo" interior no me iva a dejar en paz durante todo el día si no lo hacia.

Llegue a la calle principal para pedir por un taxi e indicarle:

-Central, B.S.A.A por favor.

El aire si que era frio, en pleno octubre...pero igual no cerré las ventanas.

Me gusta sentir el frio, pero no en exeso. Solo espero que al taxista no le moleste.

Miré mi telefono las 9:53 , no creo que Chris se desocupe tan rápido... O eso espero.

El taxi se detuvo justo al frente de la central, y busque en mi bolsillo la billetera.

-¿Cuánto es?

-50

-Aquí tiene.

Cerré la puerta del taxi, el hombre me saludo con la mano, dio marcha atras y se perdio entre los otros miles de taxis.

Soplé mis manos a ver si así se calentaban, no tuvo mucho resultado.

Una corriente de aire frio me cortó la cara, haciendo tener como tres escalosfrios seguidos.

-Mierda- por que no traje mis bufanda y mis guantes.

Cuando di un paso hacia adelante tuve miedo...

Miedo de entrar ahí y decirle a chris todo lo que siento, todo lo que me pasa, todo lo que estuve aguantando todo este tiempo.

Me mordí el labio, nervioso, queriendo saber cual sería la reacción de chris ante mi "confesión".

Nada bueno seguro, todo terminaría ahí. Esta relación por decirle así : amigo-compañerodetrabajo.

Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, de hecho si...

Perdería sus "buenos dias", sus abrazos, sus concejos, su mirada comprensiva que me tranquiliza...

Miré hacia abajo , estaba apunto de llorar y no quería que nadie me viese así.

Tuve que contener todas las lagrimas, no podía estar así, no debía.

-Piers?

Miré hacia arriba y temía por quien me iva a encontrar, sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Ah... Capitan.

Chris me miró preocupado, seguramente habrá notado las pequeñas lagrimas.

-¿Qué pasa?

Vamos piers, tu oportunidad, es ahora o quien sabe cuando... decile lo que sentís...

Ahora ya estaba llorando...

Yo no soy así, ¿que me pasa? nunca lloro menos por ¿a-amor?

Dios ¿que tan enamorado puedo estar de este hombre?

Estaba apunto de decir que solo, no se estaba triste por cualquier cosa o inventar alguna mala excusa pero...Chris me abrazó, era una abrazo de oso, casi asfixiante , pero era esto lo que yo quería, quería que chris me viera, que yo tuviera su atencion solo para mi.

Lo abrazé casi tan fuerte como el, me hiso acordarme de cuando lo abrazé en la cocina, la vez que el estaba borracho. Pero esta vez era Chris el que inició el abrazo.

-Piers ya no llorés , solo decime que te pasó.

-N-no no puedo.

-Por favor... No YO no puedo verte así-. Todavia no nos soltábamos, A mi nada me importaba, no me importaba la gente quepasaba y nos miraba casi con asco.

Nunca me importaron, siempre me importó solo él , solo chris.

Chris me soltó alejandome lentamente para verme la cara.

-Nn

Casi digo que no,que no quiero que me sueltes.

-Vamos piers, que te pasó? vos no sos así decime. Confía en mi Piers

Con mis manos tomé ambos lados de la cara de chris.

-No se enoje...Por favor.

-No piers, no me asustes que es?

Acerque más mi cara hacia él.

Yo estaba siendo increíblemente "lanzado" ¿como podía estar siendo así?

Cerré mis ojos no podía ver la cara de chris, no quería ver su reacción.

Lo besé, hace tanto tiempo que yo quería hacer esto... tanto tiempo, pero por más que quisiera no podía darme el lujo de...

-Piers? pregunto chris entre el beso.

-L-lo siento

Otra vez estaba llorando...pero esta vez era de vergüenza me aprobeché de mi capitán, de que el se preocupó por mi y no de la forma que yo ubiese deseado.

Me alejé de chris, susurrando perdón hasta que fue oible.

-Piers... ehh esta bien, si esta bien... no pasa nada.

-!No si que pasa yo!

Chris me miró aún mas sorprendido de lo ya que estaba.

-Yo solo, discúlpeme no voy a volver a hacerlo, asi que por favor.

-Piers...

-No hablemos de esto de nuevo.

-Entiendo.

En realidad no... no lo entiendes Chris.

El camino a el departamento no fue tan malo, ninguno dijo una palabra y era todo lo que yo quería en estos momentos : El silencio.

Aunque saber que no tenia nada para decir tambien me molestaba.

Quién me entendía , ni yo me entiendo a veces y pretendo que Chris lo haga. Yo lo esperé como un maldito psicópata a la salida de la central, me puse a llorar como una niña de cinco años y para rematar lo abrazé y bese.

Seguía mirando por la ventana a la nada.

Chris seguí conduciendo no podía soportarlo, no podía soportar la idea de que quizá nunca volvería a ser lo mismo entre nosotros.

Que estaríamos más lejos de lo que empezamos, que quizá este silencio era definitivo y nunca me iva a volver a hablar.

Podía entenderlo, Chris era ya mi mejor amigo y creo que el me consideraba un amigo tambien hacerle esto es. No tengo una excusa. Maldita sea.

De todos modos, empecé a hablar: - Capitán...

Chris volteó a hacia mi lado, sacando sus ojos solo unos segundos de la una expresión que puedo decir que era de ansiedad , tristeza y timidez?

-Si?- me dice compartiendo su mirada azul oscuro de reojo.

-Perdóname, enserio yo de verdad creo que no dormí bien y bueno jeje... se me mezclaron las emociones.

Dios Piers esa es tu mejor excusa? -De verdad yo no pense en que iba a...-

Besarte. En realidad es lo que quería...

Miré para abajo , no podia continuar la frase y empeorar las cosas mas de lo que ya estaban.

Chris detuvo el auto, habiamos llegado.

-Esta bien Piers ya te lo dije, te confundiste esta bien, no te preocupes.

-Lo unico que me gustaría saber...-Preguntó Chris volviendose hacia mí.

-¿Porqué estabas llorando?

Que podía responderle, no podía evadir la pregunta .

No con chris en el auto y sin un lugar donde escapar.

-Bueno yo estaba llorando por que, bueno ejé estaba sensible... ya sé sueno como una mujercita-

-Ja ja ja, no para nada Piers. Esta bien, te entiendo.

-Me pasa... a veces- continuó chris devolviendole seriedad a su voz.

-Yo solo espero no haber quedado demasiado...aprovechado, raro llorando y después -

-No no esta bien, eres fuerte Piers y siempre vas a seguir siéndolo. No importa si te ví llorar o no-

El brillo con el que Piers me miraba siempre en los dias de combate, volvió a sus lindos ojos.

-Gracias- dijo piers casi sonrojado

Chris abrió su puerta con una leve sonrisa.

Piers hizo lo mismo, se bajó mas tranquilo, era un alivio que a chris no le haya molestado. O si le molestaba, lo disimulaba muy bien.

Busqué las llaves del apartamento y me dirijí hacia a puerta.

Chris ya estaba esperandome, recostado por la pared cerca de la puerta.

Cuando estaba por abrirla el telefono de chris sonó.Me miró y le asentí con la cabeza.

El volvio hacia la vereda para, supongo, hablar más cómodo.

Era Jill, lo se por la forma que le hablo casi coqueteandole.

Ella no me cae mal, solo que es tan cercana a Chris que...

Momento! yo no tengo derecho a estar celoso.

Entré en el apartamento a hacer algo que me relaje un poco, creo que voy a mirar la tele y despues una ducha, si una buena ducha de agua hipercaliente.

Chris entró en el living con una gran sonrisa que me dio un escalofrio en el estómago.

-¿Que pasa?¿Porqué tan feliz?-Pregunto admirando sus sonrisa

-¿Querés ir de viaje Piers?

-Eh?


	4. Chapter 4

Este día no podía ser más confuso para mi...Piers me dijo "te quiero", sueño o no era algo confuso. Después el estaba llorando a la salida de la central y por ultimo...El beso, piers me habia besado

¿El me habia besado? Pero ¿por que y así de repente?

No se si quiero pensar en eso, solo me confunde más.

De hecho quieres recordarlo; sus labios húmedos, un beso triste pero tan dulce tan...perfecto.

Maldita sea. Otra vez maldiciendo a mi mente que me traiciona.

Pero ¿por que esta mal ? Por que no aceptas que te gusta el chico, y lo tomas como en tus fantacias sucias de que el es tu cachorrito.

Era cierto, yo había tenido esa fantasía las ultimas noches. Suspiro. Solo necesito eso, respirar.

Sonó mi celular-Hola Jill , ¿que pasa?

-Chris hola! este te llamaba porque...Bueno, una amiga no puede llamar a su amigo?

-Já que favor te hago esta vez?

-Podrias cuidar mi casa en el campo, es solo este fin de semana, osea hoy, mañana y pasado. Es que justo quien la ciudaba se enfermó.

-Esta bien no hay problema Jill.

-Podés ir con alguien especial si querés...

A Piers le gustaría ir. Aparte es lindo pasar tiempo con él.

-Uh ... si ahora veo si no voy solo.

-Bueeeeno , nos vemos chris chau. Ah y gracias!

Cuando llegue sonriente al apartamento me encontré con Piers en el living.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿Por qué tan feliz?

-¿Quéres ir de viaje?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, si nos vamos de viaje a la estancia de Jill. Osea en su casa de fin de semana. Obvio si querés...

-Oh , Jill- dijo un poco molesto.

-Si, este ella me dijo que podia llevar a alguien y bueno pensé " Ah pues que sea piers el que me acompañe".

El hizo un puchero y se sorojó -No mientas, me llevas por que iba a quedar mal que te vayas y yo quede acá solo. Pero si quiero ir-.

Lo abracé, no sé ni por que fue eso...Se veia como un cachorrito avandonado.

-Chris- dijo abrazandome también.

Cachorrito? Esperen un momento, no se por que se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de piers rodando en el suelo como perro y yo...

-Ah!

-¡¿Chris?

-L-lo del cachorro Piers no era un sueño!- dije agarrando sus hombros.

Gracias a dios no dije "fantasía".

-Chris vos te acordás entonces?

-Algo, no todo. Perdón soldado. Habrás pasado un mal momento. Es que cuando tomo tanto, no sé lo que me pasa.

En realidad... Tuve esa fantasía desde que te escuché decirme "Sí señor".

-Esta bien solo no vuelvas a creer que soy tu perro, aja ja ja.- Decia piers soltándome y yéndose por el pasillo del apartamento. Me senté en el sofá, donde había estado Piers, creo que está en el baño. Saco mi teléfono, necesito pasar más tiempo con alguien que no sea solo Piers.

Busco entre los miles de número de chicas y termino siempre en el mismo. Acaricio la pantalla con la foto de Jill, hace rato no la veo.

La quiero mucho, pero mi cabeza está en otro lado en estos momentos.

En piers...

No sé por qué pero perdí el interés en ella como mujer ,no como amiga.

Se vé que piers ya salió del baño, por que se pone frente a mi apoya sus manos en mi hombro diciendo:-Hmm sabia que ella te gustaba.

-¿Qué?-Que cerca puedo oler su chicle de frutilla.

Si se acercara un poco más yo podría...

-Vamos, se que te gusta , es muy bonita o no?

-Es linda, pero no me gusta Piers.

-Si usted lo dice- dijo levantando las manos y volviéndose a ir.

Al fin llegó la hora de irnos. Yo estaba emocionado.

El viaje en mi auto no duró mucho.O por lo menos no lo sentí largo ni agotador.A pesar de que la casa de Jill quedaba bastante ajelada de nuestro "suburbio".El lugar era bastante lindo, árboles altos, un patio enorme y la casa...La casa era de dos pisos, blanca y con rejas negras.

Jill llamó a esto su "casita de fin de semana". Es un poco grande para ella miró el lugar sonriendo - Wauuu todo esto es de Jill?

-Sí, ella lo heredo de sus papás.

-Entramos? Piers también estaba emocionado. Después de todo era una casa enorme para nosotros dos solos.

-Adelantate- le dije dándole la llave, Jill me la había mandado con alguien de la B.S.A.A.-Tengo que sacar las valijas. A no ser que quieras ayudarm...-Volteé para encontrar a Piers casi trotando hacia la puerta.

-¡Gracias por la ayudaa!

-¡Cuando quieras!- Respondió abriendo la puerta y casi saltando al interior de la casa.

Al fin terminé de acarrear las maletas adentro. No eran muchas solo eran 2 días, pero yo había traido cervezas y esas cosas. Por qué pesaba tanto la de Piers, vayan ustedes a saber que trajo el chico.

-Capitáaaann!

-¿What's up Piers?

-La heladera esta lleeena, no vamos a morir de hambre hasta esperar que pesques algo.

-Heeey!

Piers se río y sacó unas cuantas cosas para una picada.-Supongo que esto se puede hacer.

-Vos ponele que sip, traje cervezas- Dije poniendo dos latas en la me levanto una ceja mirándome con mala cara.

-Qué?

-Qué usted no puede jamás dejar esto eh?- Abrió una, tomó un gran sorbo y me sonrio de lado.

Lindo...

-No sé solo que supuse que era un fin de semana y que podia tener mi permitido.

-¡Oh todos los días son fin de semana en "Chrislandia".Dijo riendo.

-No soy un alcohólico!-

Piers tarareo y me miró sonriendo, agarre mi cerveza y tome un gran sorbo también. Esto me suena a que puede estar interesante.

Terminamos de comer, y ya había 8 latas vacías en la mesa.

-No te emborraches "corazón"-

Piers se rió en una pequeña carcajada. Me gusta mucho cuando se rie, y ahora con la ayuda del alcohol lo hace más seguido.

-Yo debería decir eso "amor"-. Yo sabía que la palabra amor fue de broma lo sé .

Pero me sonrojé de todos modos y miré abajo. Además tenía razon, me estoy mareando un poco.

-Já, bueno voy a dormir capitán, o a intentar hacerlo.

-Bien yo después voy a hacer lo mismo.

-Buenas noches Chriiisss -

Suspiré...No me digas Chris de esa forma, por favor.

Chris se había quedado bebiendo. Uff no quiero lidiar con el en ese denuevo. Entré en lo que podía ser la habitación de Jill. Las otras habitaciones estaban desacomodadas y, sinceramente, estaba un poco fianquento para arreglar ahora.

El cuarto tenía una gran cama en el centro, un aún mas grande placard, cuadros y unas ventanas realmente enormes con cortinas salmón.

Pero mi atención fue inmediatamente hacia el placard. -¿Qué tanto guarda en esta cosa?- me pregunté abriéndolo.

Vestidos, vestidos y más vestidos por todos lados.

Si yo fuera ella, Chris me querría. ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

A pesar de que dije eso, ya estaba sacando mi ropa para probarme el primer vestido que agarré.

La muy zorra es caderona, y con una cintura de la p-ta madre , por que su vestido casi no me entra. Y me ajustó un poco en la espalda y los hombros.

El vestido era onda oriental, un dragón verde atravesaba todo el vestido y terminaba en la espalda. Era todo azul y los bordes eran medio celestes-plateados. Era muy bonito, para una mujer.

Que ahora además de ser gay, soy travesti... Ahy mi dios!... si Chris me viera así ¿Qué pensaría?

-Piers?

-La p-ta madre Chris!

-¿Porqué estas con un vestido de Jill? Me dijo cerrando la puerta.

¿Qué le digo?... Por nada del mundo tiene que saber que...

-Pensé que si me vestía como ella... Me mirarías diferente-

Me tapé la boca ni bien terminé la frase. El haber tomado esas cervezas antes, solo ayudó a decir lo que no quería que supiera.

Chris se acercó de repente y de la cintura me atrajo hacia él.

-Eh?!

Empezó a morder mi cuello.-Nnm... C-cap..pitaan

Chris gruñó - N-no me tientes Piers...-

¿Qué no lo que?

A la mierda con lo anterior por que Chris me estaba besando y empujando a la cama.-Te voy a hacer el amor... Piers...-

Listo, ese es mi límite. Mi capitán me acaba de decir que... que me va a...

-Me aguante tanto...-

Chris s-se aguanto?Estaba metiendo su mano bajo el vestido corto.

-Chris , c-chris esperá...-Decia jadeando totalmente sonrojado.

-No puedo Piers, no quiero esperar más- dijo volviéndome a besar.

Sea lo que sea que esté pasando con Chris, me borracho, sí.Pero no me importa, solo quiero estar una noche, solo una noche así con mi capitán.

Estábamos en la cama en un lio de besos y miradas. Chris estaba sobre mi con sus manos entrelazadas con las mias contra el colchón, a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

Yo tenía el vestido por las caderas. Chris había bajado en cierre de la espalda. Él estaba besando mi pecho y mis pezones ahora. -C-chris...

El se rió contra mi pecho, soltando mi pezón Y empujando el vestido de mis caderas .-Aunque te quede bien quiero verte, ver tu piel...

-N-n.- No hables chris, y menos para decir esas cosas que me confunden tanto. Igual pude terminar la frase con la mano de chris bajo mi ropa interior. El siguió acariciando mi entrepierna, hasta que tuve que taparme la boca para no gemir como una p-ta.

Chris sacó mi mano lejos de mi cara, sosteniendo mi muñeca.-No hagas eso Piers- besó mi oreja

-Quiero escucharte gemir.

Y yo volví a gemir, maldito chris, encima mi otra mano llegó demasiado tarde para ocultarlo. -Buen chico...

Se comenzó a sacar la camisa, tirándola con el vestido ajeno.

Solo pude quedarme con cara de idiota mirando a Chris. Admirando cada músculo de su pecho perfecto. Luego su abdómen, dios... Duro como una piedra, con cada curva perfectamente trabajada. Me estaba sacando la bóxer ahora.

Yo no tenía por qué seguir aguantándome todo lo que sentía, no con chris sobre mi y estando apunto de hacer lo que soñé incontable de veces.

-Capitán... yo esteee..-Comencé, mientras acariciaba su pecho. El me miró serio, pero no enojado, expectante diría yo.

Otra vez en la misma situación. Maldita sea. Chris borracho, yo apunto de confesarle lo que me viene pasando hace tanto tiempo, y el gran dilema de que si recordaría algo de esto mañana.

-¿Qué es? me pregunta acariciando mis manos en su pecho.

-Nada...Solo , has que esto suceda. Dije me miró sorprendido, extrañado. Si para mi también fue raro, no es que no quisiera tener sexo con mi capitán. Es solo que no iva a decir eso, pero no puedo arriesgarme a algo que no sé si mañana va a el sonrió triste, con su mano llegando más abajo de donde había estado tocando antes.

-Prometo no lastimarte, Te amo.- Dijo besando mi frente. Y puso mis piernas alrededor de su cadera. [...]

Estaba teniendo sexo con mi capitán, todo lo que siempre quise. Pero no podía parar de llorar, no por que me doliera, no. Lo que me dolía mucho era el saber que chris tal vez estaba confundido. Solo eso explica el "te amo" , eso era borracho, borracho y confundido.

Pero no voy a negar que se sentía increíblemente bien, ya que no duré mucho y chris tampoco lo soportó mucho más. Termine jadeando y gimiendo entre sollozos.

Chris agitado me secó las lagrimas con el pulgar. Me miró algo triste, cansado y mareado. Le tomé del rostro para darle un beso suave antes de intentar dormir, estaba exhausto, aunque no tuvo resultado, no podía dormir.

Chris se acostó sobre mi pecho y se durmió casi al instante. Acaricié su pelo -Chris... Yo te amo tanto ¿porqué jugas así conmigo?.


	5. Chapter 5

P:

Maldita sea. Chris se había levantado antes. Yo estaba tan cansado que me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta. Y no me pude ahorrar los miles de problemas que trae el que Chris se levante antes.

Me senté en la cama. Miré el reloj las 1:12 pm.-Fuuu , si que dormí- susurré

No puedo creer que nosotros dos...Me sonrojé.

Me acerqué a la puerta, cubriéndome con las sábanas, para ver si escuchaba algo.

Nada. Abrí la puerta muy despacio, no quería que se diera cuenta chris. Ah.. Ahí está Chris estaba en el sofá leyendo un libro. Volví a cerrar la puerta. Mierda no quiero salir ahí fuera.

Una ducha?...Si eso me va a ayudar.

Suspiró...

-Qué hice anoche dios mio...susurré llenando mi taza de café. Tomé un libro de la biblioteca de Jill. Me había despertado sobre el pecho de piers! y estábamos desnudos!

Y el dolor de cabeza me recordaba que todo eso era gracias a "la magia del alcohol". No recordaba mucho, casi nada. Pero me bastaba para entender lo que hice. No solo tuve sexo con Piers, si no que dije algunas cosas que no recuerdo.

Me volteé para ver a Piers cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-Chris-comenzó piers. -Sobre lo que pasó anoche, si es que te acordás...

-Piers yo estaba...borracho, hice daño con eso, lo sé, pero no quier-...

-Así?...- Piers había llegado hasta donde yo estaba, y ahora me tenía contra la pared.

-Emm...-¿Qué hace?

-No querías no? Solo estabas borracho no? habla tan cerca que nuestras narices rozan. -Yo esteee...-Demonios, no me puedo concentrar su boca esta tan cerca. Yo me acerco más para besarlo.

El se aleja sonriendo de lado. -Confundido? Al igual que yo cuando te bese esa vez?. Te informo chris-. Me mordió el cuello.

-Mnm.

-Ja, creí que no te gustaba esto, bueno continuo. Yo no estaba confundido chris. Solo fui cobarde para no enfrentar lo que siento. Quizás te pase lo mismo?

-Uh...- Mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte. Tanto que resuena en mis oídos.-N-no- Dije casi tartamudeando. Mierda, soy un soldado maldita sea. Enfrenté situaciones terribles. Maté sin que me tiemble el pulso. Pero no puedo decir algo sin sonrojarme, ni tartamudear tan cerca de este chico.

-Entoncess?- Decía mientras me besaba la mejilla.

-Piers...yo esto...A mi me gustan las mujeres.

-Bueno eso no explica por qué me empujaste a la cama diciendo que "te aguantaste tanto"- Y-yo le conté eso?

-Y recién no me intentaste besar?

-Uh

-No explica- Arrugó mi camisa con sus puños. -No explica por qué, por qué...- El ya no sonaba intimidante ni seguro, de hecho sonaba como si fuera a llorar.

-Por qué me dijiste: "te amo"-Piers tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Piers...- yo te dije te amo?

-No son cosas que se le dicen a alguien que solo te saque las ganas Capitán. Piers me soltó y se fue afuera. Suspiré contra la pared. -Lo siento mucho Piers...

P:

-Demonios!- pateé un cascote que estaba fuera de la casa. Estúpido Chris, estúpido.

-Arrgh ¡¿Porqué diablos me tiene que gustar tanto?!. Caminé a regañadientes hasta la especie de muelle que estaba casi al frente de la casa. Me senté en el puente a aclarar mis pensamientos.

Pero no servía de nada, mi cabeza repetía una y mil veces el "te amo" de chris. Estuve un buen rato rato sentado ahí pensando. Preguntándome pensé que chris se acostaría conmigo por amor.

El fue claro, muy claro. Estaba borracho y confundido. Hasta yo mismo pensé eso cuando lo dijo esa noche. Pero ahora el estaba y se sonrojaba. El no es así, nunca fue así, Y era tan lindo así, no pensé que chris tuviera un lado...

Sumiso.

Creo que un rato más acá fuera no me vedría mal.

C:

Y si Piers tiene razón?. Si yo solo era cobarde para no aceptar que... ¿Que eres gay?¿Que te gustan los hombres? ¿Que amas a tu mejor amigo?

-¡Basta! Solo hay una forma de saberlo...

-Lo sé-. De nuevo estaba conversando conmigo mismo. Pero esta vez le doy la razón a mis pensamientos.

-Solo hay una forma de saber si lo amo-.

-¿Querés saber si me amas chris?-Se rió Piers, entrando a la casa.

-¡Piers!-. Demonios me asustó, desde cuando estaba ahí. Él ¿escuchó todo?

Asentí con mi cabeza, volviéndome a sonrojar.

-Chris, Chris, Chriss... se acercaba a mi negando con la cabeza. Yo solo me quedé ahí parado en el medio del living, mirándolo nervioso.

Contrólate chris... ¡¿Porqué estoy tan nervioso!?, es solo Piers por amor de dios! Me agarró por la cintura y me pego contra el.- No soy muy paciente para esperar tus salidas del closet, C-h-r-i-s.

Me estremecí. Lo dijo así lento y casi letra por letra. Maldito Piers es tan... Sexy...

-Y no voy a ser tu juguete para cuando tengas ganas.-Que alguien me explique en que momento yo agarré las caderas de Piers.

-Te amo chris...Pero no quiero que me uses-. Su expresión cambio de nuevo a su carita de serio y tímido.

Un momento el dijo que...

Te ama chris...Porqué vos no podes aceptarlo?

-Piers... -. Acaricié su cara. -Perdoname, enserio. Lo siento mucho soldado, yo no quiero que sufras por mi. -Yo solo quiero...-

Si, que querés chris?

-Quiero hacer esto así, sobrio. Quiero recordar algo tan... importante.

-¿Qué?-Susurró piers sonrojado.

-Si, bueno esto... como decirlo. Quiero que nosotros dos...-Piers me besó sin que pueda terminar de hablar. Aunque por lo visto entendió lo que trataba de decirle. Me estaba desprendiendo la camisa y besándome lento. Sus besos eran tan... embriagantes, que dudo que pueda no volverme adicto a ellos. Yo le devolví el beso tratando de igualar lo perfecto de sus labios.

Imposible...

Ya estaba sin camisa y agarrándole a Piers por su cabello corto, con su lengua jugando con la mía y arañando mi espalda. Dejó mi boca para recuperar el aliento y tirar su chaqueta verde junto con mi camisa a algún lado en el piso.

Me empujó al sofá susurrando en mi oreja.-Chris...Lo que solo sirvió para excitarme más.

El estaba encima de mi, mordiendo mi oreja y desprendiendo mi pantaló ó al deshacer mi cierre y ver mi semi-erección. Comenzó a acariciarla mientras lamía mi pecho. í echando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Como este chico puede dominarme tan fácilmente?.El apretó más fuerte haciendo que se me pare por completo.

-Tsk... -Ya?- Piers dijo divertido.

-Sos tan lindo así Chris.- Ahora mordía mi cuello mientras seguía con su mano un poco más rápido.

Dios, si el sigue a este ritmo voy a terminar viniéndome en su no quiero que pare, se siente tan bien. Y eso que Piers no está haciendo casi nada, pero es que con el yo...

Decile, contale al chico como te hace sentir...

-Piers...Piers

-¿Qué pasa Chris?

-Yo...

TI N G ~ T O N G

Qué? enserio?

-Chriiiiiiissss! soy yo Jill, llegué antes.¿Donde está Piers?. Se que viniste con ellll!

-Maldición-gemí frustrado. Jill la tenía que cagar justo en este momento?


	6. Chapter 6

N\A:

Ohhhhhhh shit!, estuve leyendo un poco de los ultimos tres capitulos y es como: "yo escrbí esto?" xDDD.

Adoro el piers "dominante" por así decirlo y el chris demostrando su lado sumisillo.

Oh bueno me tomo muchisimo tiempo volver a escribrir jajaja. Es que se me ensimaron las cosas, mis dibujos para navidad y año nuevo en pixiv (por cierto esto es SPAM XDDDD) y otro fic que empezé que no publiqué ehehe.

Ahora sin más el 6!

Capitulo 6:

c:

Entré en la habitación de Jill. Y ni bien entré lo primero que vi fue el vestido que Piers usaba anoche, junto con mi ropa en el piso. Otra cosa de que lamento no recordar bien.

Enserio seria un bonito recuerdo el de Piers usando ese "vestidito". Dije juntando las ropas para llevarlas al cesto de la ropa sucia. Lo unico que faltaba era que Jill sepa que "usamos" . ¬¬

P:

Arreglé mi cabello y me volví a poner mi chaqueta. Antes de abrir la puerta.

-Hola Jill, siento haberte hecho esperar estabamos ordenando un poco.

-Piers... bueno, sobre lo de que viniste con chris y eso ejeje...-

-Já no pasa nada.-Le sonreí falsamente-Pasá como si estubieras en tu casa- bromeé.

Lo que me dió una sonrisa de la rubia. Teñida por cierto.

-Wauu para ser que dos hombres viven esta acá, esta todo muy ordenadito Eh?-Dijo ella sentandoce en uno de los sofás más pequeños.

-Si ni yo puedo creer como con Chris acá está todo así de limpito.- Yo me senté en sofá donde habiamos estado con Chris.

-Heey!- Se escuchó desde la otra habitacion.

Lo cual me hizo reir, al recordar todo lo que había pasado desde que llegamos acá. Y creo que reí muy fuerte, porque Jill me miró y levantó las cejas acusadoras. Y casi me hace sonrojarme.

-Usted siga haciendo lo suyo hombre-gorilla, que solo yo y Piers estabamos hablando.-Otra cosa que me hizo reir, "hombre gorilla"? Jajaja.

Ya lo había pensado, un día en que me preguntaba a que animal se parecía mi capitán. Aunque había quedado en un empate con un oso panda.

Hablamos un rato con Jill, y me empezó a caer un poco mejor. Pero ojo solo un poco, es simpatica. Aunque sigo odiando la forma en la que se tratan con Chris.

-Y decime Piers...-se acercó a mi poniendo una mano al costado de su boca, confidencialmente -Vos y Chris.. está en algo? ¿Son n-novios?- Susurró

-¿¡Queeeeeeee?!- Grité un poco muy alto.

-Shhhhh que chris es muy vergozoso con sus relaciones.-

-!No hay relación!- Grité susurrando, hacer eso es posible? Bueno ustedes ponganle que si.

-S-solo somos amigos.-Dije tratando de sonar firme.

-Tubieron sexo no?. Dijo riedo mordiendoce el dedo indice , en un gesto vulgar.,

-¡Que no! Dije sonrojado volviendo a recordar la noche anterior con su vestido.

-Okaaaay, okaaay. No te enojes que yo solo pregunto de curiosilla que soy. A no ser que si haya algo y por eso te pongas taaan a la defensiva.- Lo ultimo lo dijo muy seria y mirándome casi con odio.

Para salvarme de esa bruja de pupilas asecinas llegó Chris.

C:

-Jill por favor, no mirés así al chico.- Bromeé a sabiendas de que Jill lo miraba así encerio, yo sabía que Piers no le caía.

Puse las manos en los hombros de Piers diciendo : -Sea lo que sea que esta loca te dijo no le hagas caso.- Le sonreí, amado como sus labios tambien se curvaron en una sonrisa picara.

Me levanté para saludar a Jill , la cual me recibió con un abrazo demasiado cariñoso.

-Hey chris hace cuanto no nos vemos?

-Uff no lo sé- Dije tomandola de los hombros para apartarla un poco- No soy muy bueno con las cuentas.

-Ahora que veo lo bien que tienen mi casa, quiero invitarles a que se queden un poco más. Claro si no es molestía que ahora y ande por acá- Dijo fulminando a Piers con la mirada. El no la vió ya que estaba mirandome a mi, como esperando mi aprovacion para quedarnos.

Le sonreí y miré a Jill - Esta bien para mi no es problema y creo que para Piers tampoco.

Piers se levantó del sillon y habló- Siip a mi también me gustaría quedarme un poco más.

-Muy bien quedence cuanto gusten- dijo Jill apartandoce de mi y tomando su cartera.-Voy a estar organizando un poco mi habitación si necesitan algo, solo avisen.

Jill se fue por el pasillo y Piers me miro preocupado.

Y se por qué. Pero gracias a dios que acomodé su habitación todo como estaba antes de venir para acá.

Me acerqué a Piers tomándole la mano y le susurré- No te preocupes, ya ordené todo.- El suspiro aliviado y me miró serio. Pero con ese brillo hermoso en sus ojos. Le apreté su mano y apoyé mi frente en la suya

Se supone que debería estar separandome de el. Se supone que tendría que controlarme estando ahora con Jill en la casa. Pero se me hacía imposible ahora, sabiendo lo bien que se sienten sus labios.

Asi que lo bese un poco desesperado pero tierno, y me separé de el tan rápido que Piers no tubo tiempo para devolverme el gesto. Y subí rápido las escaleras para controlar las ganas de seguir besandolo.

Me había estado quejando por lo confundido que estaba en estos días. Pero ahora lo estoy más. Aunque con la diferencia de que tengo en claro algo.

Me gusta ese chico. Si eso me hace gay o no, tendría tiempo para descubrirlo,pero por hoy tengo que hacer algo para no estar pensar en el todo el rato.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Unos días después:

C:

-Qué se supone que pasará entre nosotros ahora?- Me pregunté levantándome de la mesa. Desde que llegamos a este lugar todo esta...No, miento; fue desde que el me beso. Aun sigo mintiendo, esto fue a partir de que me emborraché y decidí elegir a Piers para jugar un rato al perrito. Soy un idiota.

Siempre creí estar seguro de mis sentimientos hacia el...siempre creí que era el amigo al que más quiero. Quizá más de lo que debía, y odio el hecho de que tuvieron que pasar esas cosas para aceptar que me gusta Piers y mucho.

Caminé por el pasillo de arriba buscado algo que hacer, si bien podría ordenar el cuarto que sería mío. Voy a hacia donde están las habitaciones y entro en la primera puerta a mi izquierda. Era una habitación común y corriente, nada de ventanas grandes y finos cuadros. Solo una cama una cómoda y lo que podría ser un pequeño armario.

Sacudí un poco el polvo de había en los muebles, coloqué un par de sabanas que estaban en el armario. Y me tiré en la cama, en realidad no tenía sueño pero no tenía nada más que hacer, después de todo eran las 7 de la tarde, no tenía ganas de mirar televisión ni leer. Además creo que ya me leí todos esos libros que ella tiene.

Piers se había instalado en la habitación de al lado. Y desde que lo bese ahí abajo, todo entre nosotros está igual, de cómo era antes. Ninguno de los dos menciono algo acerca de lo que había pasado. Y eso me empezaba a molestar. Ya que yo no paré de pensar en el, incluso tengo algunos "problemas" recordando esas cosas.

Quizá más tarde iría a aclarar un poco las cosas. Aunque por el momento, no sé cómo se lo iba a decir.

P:

Estaba en mi cuarto sacando las cosas de mi valija. Remeras, pantalones, chaquetas y esas cosas.

Miré mi teléfono las 7 y algo. Sí que me llevó tiempo acomodar todo esto. -Bueno- dije guardando mi teléfono y volviendo a mi valija. Solo quedaban un par de medias y un momento esto es...

La maldita corbata de Chris, no puedo creer que la haya traído, ni siquiera recuerdo haberla empacado, quizás se me mezclo junto con las otras cosas, bah que se yo.

-Já quien pensaría que las cosas darían este giro- Me reí con la corbata en la mano. Él "amo" ahora siendo dominado por el "cachorro". Todavía sigo sorprendido de como Chris cambia de expresión cuando estoy tan cerca de él. Siempre pensé que él me dominaba tan fácil, pero al parecer no, solo por estar tocándolo un poco el ya estaba estremeciéndose y gimiendo mi nombre.

Tengo que ir a hablar con Chris de esto, aunque lo ame, no puedo seguir obligándole a tener algo, incluso si parecía que Chris lo disfrutaba, porque de hecho parecía hacerlo. Pero no podía obligarlo a corresponderme.

Asintió para sí mismo decidido, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de su capitán. Estaba nervioso, todavía estaba eligiendo las palabras en su mente. Como decirle que se olvide de todo, siendo que él, desde aquel día solo pensaba en eso. Y el hecho de pensar en que eso jamás volvería a pasar le hacia su estomago estrujarse.

Golpeó la puerta dos veces. Casi rogando que no atendiera, se estaba arrepintiendo a último momento. Pero antes de dudarlo más, Chris abrió la puerta mirándolo tímidamente. ¿Qué pasa? Pensó Piers, sin atreverse a preguntarle.

-Puedo pasar? necesito que hablemos.-Dije mirándolo fijamente. Él lo hizo también pero de forma comprensiva y se apartó de la puerta para que yo pasara. Nos sentamos en su cama, aclaré mi garganta –Chris quería decirte que lo siento- finalmente hablé.

-Eh?- dijo Chris- Como que te perdone?-rió rascándose la cabeza- No Piers está bie…—

-No, no esta bien Chris, acá el que está mal soy yo!. Y que lo que pasó en el cuarto de Jill no debio haber sucedido.- Chris me miró sorprendido. Y yo tragué el nudo que se me hacía en la garganta por estar diciendo cosas que no quería – Me aproveché de la situación, lo siento.

-Piers…no, no pasa nada, para mí no estuvo mal.-Eso me hizo sentir como si Chris me quisiera, pero obviamente era para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Perdón Capitán, yo puse mis sentimientos e- eso, me esperancé y…-Suspiré- No volverá a pasar.

-¿Qué?!- Dijo el mirándome preocupado.

-Si y lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto.-Chris agachó su cabeza molesto. Un momento Chris estaba molesto? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Me acerqué mas a él tomándole de la mano y hablándole tranquilamente- Capitán….-El levantó la vista. –Dígame que me perdona y que no va a-

No terminé mi frase porque Chris se sentó en mi regazo y me miró casi desesperado.

-N-no- dijo tomando el cuello de mi camisa con fuerza-Tu dijiste…Querías que nosotros dos…- Dijo y yo no podía creerlo.

-Dijiste que me amabas-Rosó sus labios con los míos.

-Chris?-

-Y…No me arrepiento de nada- Escondió su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Basta- le rogué- No me tengas lastima…capitán, pasé todo este tiempo sabiendo que no pasaba nada, y-yo…puedo soportar tu rech…-

Chris se quitó rápidamente de mí, negando con la cabeza-Crees que es por lastima?- Sonaba ofendido.

-Si.-

-Bien.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

¿Queeeee? Esto no tenía sentido, se iba y ya?

-A dónde vas?- Dije levantándome. Chris trabó la puerta y me sentí totalmente confundido.

-No me voy – Sonrió. Yo fruncí el ceño viéndolo acercarse a mí.- Quiero demostrarte que si me pasan cosas.-

Enrolló sus brazos a mi cintura-Puedo?- Sonrió nuevamente acercándose mi rostro.

Y yo podía resistirme más. Mi mente me decía que no, que estaba mal aprovecharme de la confusión de Chris que el solo hacía esto por lástima y por no lastimarme pero…por otra parte, yo ya le estaba devolviendo el beso con la misma pasión con la que él lo había iniciado.


End file.
